Nightly Encounters
by Miasen
Summary: Warren is having problems sleeping, and decides to take a nightly stroll down to the kitchen for a snack. But it seems like he wasn't the only one who had that idea. Fluff ensues. WarrenxKitty.


Nightly Encounters

It was in the middle of the night and the mansion was eerily quiet as Warren walked through the hallways. He'd been having trouble sleeping and was on his way to the kitchen to get a snack. He'd been having a lot of sleepless nights lately, so these trips to the kitchen were starting to become a nightly ritual.

The mansion was so different by night. No kids running around, no crashes and yelling and noise. It was just silent and dark. It seemed like a completely different building with how it was filled with creepy shadows and dark corners. But Warren still liked it. He liked everything about the mansion and never regretted for a single second that he had come here.

As he walked down the stairs he heard the faint sounds of the TV in one of the common rooms. He wasn't the only one up, in fact, he never was. Whenever he went on these nightly trips he'd hear the same TV, and he knew that Jones would be seated in front of it, staring at the screen for hours and hours, like he always did.

Warren made his way to the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. He pulled it open and peeked inside, looking for something interesting to be his snack of the night. Unfortunately there weren't much interesting in the fridge. Leftovers from dinner, but not something he felt like munching on (meatloaf was _not_ a good midnight snack). He sighed and grabbed a carton of juice, deciding that it would just have to be enough for the evening.

While yawning he stepped over to the cupboard where they kept the glasses and took one out and filled it with the bright orange liquid. He left the carton of juice on the countertop and lifted the glass to take a sip, but just as the glass met his lips he saw something drop through the roof, and in shock and surprise he choked on the beverage now flowing into his mouth. It quickly left again like an orange fountain when he started to cough. He heard a shriek but ignored it, paying more attention to clearing his lungs of juice so he could breathe again.

***

Kitty had woken in the middle of the night and found herself thirsty. She knew she wouldn't get anymore sleep until she got something to drink so she hopped out of bed and headed out into the hallway. But instead of walking to the stairs like everyone else she just walked to a spot directly above the kitchen and dropped through the floor. She hadn't noticed that there was anyone else in the kitchen because her eyes had been closed as she was in the middle of the process of rubbing the sleep out of them. But then she'd become tangible and suddenly found herself showered in something cold and wet. She shrieked and snapped her eyes open. Right in front of her she saw Warren. Or, she saw his wings. The guy was doubled over, lost in a coughing fit, something that meant that all she saw were a great white pair of wings. But seeing how wings weren't particularly common around here she knew instantly that it was Warren.

She let him to his coughing and stared down at herself. Her pyjama were dripping wet in the front, and when she lifted the hem of her shirt to her nose and sniffed there was no mistaking it for anything but orange juice. And seeing how there was a glass and a pool of orange juice lying at Warren's feet she reckoned that he'd been the one to shower her.

"You okay there?" she asked as Warren straightened and stilled his coughs. His eyes were red-brimmed with tears and there were orange juice dripping down him as well. But it hadn't soaked his pyjama shirt, because he wasn't wearing one. Kitty stole a glance down his bare chest and barely contained a sigh. The guy should definitely go around like that more often because it really made a girl's day perfect to have something _that_ nice to look at.

Warren nodded in answer to her question and dried away the tears. With the way he'd been coughing it was no wonder tears had made their way to his eyes. She was almost surprised not to see his lungs lying on the floor.

Warren coughed one more time before he spoke. "I'm sorry about—" he motioned towards her wet clothes, "—but you startled me."

Kitty just shrugged and smiled before she walked over to the sink, grabbed the dishtowel that lay in a heap there and dabbed on her clothes, trying to get a little of the orange juice out. She soon gave up and tossed the towel to him so he could dry up instead. She'd just have to change when she got back to her room.

Her gaze slid over the room and she noticed the open carton of juice standing on the counter. She grabbed it and found a glass. It was after all the reason she'd come down here in the first place.

With the glass in hand she turned and leaned against the counter. From this spot she got a good view of Warren's backside as he kneeled to dry up the juice on the floor. A sly smile spread on her face as she watched him. He was wearing a dark grey pair of pyjama pants, and as he kneeled they tightened just enough over his ass to give her a little something nice to dream about later tonight. He really did have a very nice ass. But she already knew that, she'd checked it out enough times when he wore his X-uniform, which was deliciously formfitting. It was quite distracting to have Danger Room lessons with him as she always seemed to spend more time gawking at him than pay attention to what was going on. Warren was just so much more interesting than killer robots on the rampage.

Jubilee kept teasing her about it, ever since Kitty had admitted it, but Kitty didn't really mind the teasing. So what if she had a teeny-weeny crush on Warren? There wasn't anything wrong with that was it? She didn't see the harm in it. As long as Jubilee didn't actually say anything to Warren about it Kitty didn't mind at all. But that was the problem though; Jubilee wasn't known to be the best when it came to keeping stuff like that to herself. And one thing was a friend knowing about her crush, Warren himself knowing—that was a whole other thing. She knew she had no chance with him, so she'd rather he just think of them as friends. She didn't want to ruin their friendship over a crush.

Warren dried up the juice on the floor as quickly as he could and tossed the now dripping wet towel into the sink. As he turned towards Kitty he became suddenly aware of the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt and folded his arms over his chest. He never slept with a shirt on, and since he never met anyone else on his nightly trips he hadn't bothered to put one on before coming downstairs tonight. But now he wished that he had, he was feeling a little uncomfortable flaunting himself to her. Just the fact that she could see him half-naked made him suck in his stomach and straightened his back slightly. He felt like a peacock showing off his feathers for its mate, but he couldn't help himself, he wanted to look his best in front of Kitty, and his best was not shirtless. It was more hidden in a dimly lit room with clothes on. Girls like Kitty wanted the guys from TV. Tanned and broad-shouldered studs with pearly white teeth. And even if Warren knew he wasn't fat and bald at least he knew he couldn't compare with those guys. He was just a freak with wings, he had heard that enough times from people.

"So, you having trouble sleeping?" Kitty asked after a moment of silence between them.

"Yeah, and I was in the mood for a snack," he admitted with a wry grin.

"Did you find any?"

Warren shook his head and then nodded towards the juice. "The only thing I found was juice. And I didn't get more than a taste of that before you came dropping in."

Kitty seemed to blush ever so slightly before she looked down on the half-drunk glass of juice in her hand. "Sorry about that, I didn't think anyone would be up at this hour. Here." She held out her glass to him, but Warren again shook his head with a soft smile on his lips.

"Keep your juice, there's more in the carton. Besides, I never really was thirsty." Which was the truth. He wasn't hungry or thirsty, he'd just been in the mood for something. He'd been feeling that a lot lately. He was restless and couldn't sleep. And when he'd been lying awake for too long he grew restless and then he'd always ended up going down here for snacks. Just to have something to do. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he'd never used to have trouble sleeping before. But lately he'd just toss and turn while his mind spun and kept him awake. Thoughts about life and his mutation and school and Kitty…

He dropped his gaze to his feet and pulled a hand through his hair. It was messy from sleep, not its usual spiked look, and now he messed it up even more. It had taken him a while to notice that his feelings for Kitty had gone from purely friendly to something else, but it was no hiding it to himself anymore. Whenever they were in the same room his gaze would always fall on her, and when she wasn't in the room he'd just hope and wish for her to come.

He'd look at her when she smiled, and his heart would leap in his chest. Or he'd see her staring on the TV screen with a saddened look on her eyes whenever the news were on and all he wanted to do was wrap an arm around her and comfort her. She seemed to be on his mind 24/7, and he didn't really mind.

"Why are you up in the middle of the night then?" he asked and lifted his gaze from the floor to meet her brown eyes. He might be crazy about her, but that didn't mean he couldn't hold a civilised conversation with her.

"I was just thirst really," she said with a smile, "and it seems like I got my share of the juice." She glanced down her clothes, and Warren bit his bottom lip. He'd really drenched her earlier.

"I'm sorry about that. I reckon you should change before you get sick or something."

"Yeah, I guess," she said and dragged the words. Her eyes again fell on her juice glass, and she lifted it to her lip and emptied it.

"You want to join me upstairs?" she asked a bit later as she was putting both their glasses in the dishwasher.

"Sure," Warren said casually, but inside his he was grinning madly. Anything to spend some more time alone with her. They never seemed to spend time alone, there were always someone else there, Jubilee, Rogue, Bobby, Peter, someone. And he had to admit he'd longed for some time alone with Kitty. Maybe he'd be able to work up the courage to ask her out then. He had tried to go over different scenarios on how that might turn out in his mind, but he never could decide on how he thought she'd react. Whether she'd start laugh mockingly, say yes out of pity, or—his favourite—exclaim yes and toss herself at him out of joy. He doubted the last one, but then again he doubted the first one as well. Kitty was too kind to do anything like that. Most likely she'd just come up with a polite excuse.

But he hadn't ended up in a situation were asking her out felt natural, so he needn't worry about that, most likely he'd never get the opportunity to do so, or if he did he'd be too shy to ask her out.

"Hey, you up for some flying?" Kitty asked suddenly, and Warren saw a look of mischief cross her face. He frowned but didn't say anything, he had no idea what on earth she was talking about. Slowly he nodded his head and hoped he didn't say yes to anything he'd regret.

Kitty grinned as Warren said yes and stepped over to him. She loved the way he frowned when he wasn't sure what was going on, it was just too cute.

Before he could say anything she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to it. "Let's take the short way upstairs," she said and nodded to the ceiling. Warren peered up, but seemed to get her idea soon enough. He bent his knees slightly, bracing himself against the floor.

"You ready?" he asked, and as Kitty nodded he kicked off and beat his powerful wings, raising them towards the ceiling. Just before they crashed into it Kitty activated her powers, making them both intangible. They easily slid through and soon ended up in the hallway above. Kitty made them tangible again, but obviously she'd done that a little too soon.

Warren hit the roof of the upstairs floor with his head first and grunted as he dropped to the floor, landing awkwardly on his knees and clutching his hands to the now aching skull. He'd beat his wings one time too much and hadn't been able to stop before he hit the ceiling. He was utterly embarrassed and went beet red. Luckily for him Kitty was shorter than him so he hadn't ended up slamming her into the roof as well—that would've been _really_ embarrassing.

"Are you okay? God, I'm so sorry!" Kitty said as she pulled her arms away from his neck and nudged his hands away from his head to look for any wounds. She felt so stupid for making them tangible too soon, she should have waited until she knew it was alright.

She could see Warren shake, and for a moment she was afraid he'd hurt himself badly, but then she heard the unmistakable sounds of laughter coming from him. Relieved she let go of his head and took a step back. Warren was chuckling loudly and soon she joined in. It really was rather comical.

As they calmed down again Kitty held out a hand to him and when he grasped it she helped pull him to his feet.

"You okay?" she asked once more and as he nodded she started walking down the corridor towards her room. She heard Warren following and racked her brain for something to say, preferably something that would make him fall in love with her instantly. Like that was ever going to happen.

As she stepped into her room she could see Warren hesitate in the doorway, but she waved him in. She'd gotten a room of her own when she turned eighteen, so it wasn't like there was anyone else there that they could wake up or anything. Unless they screamed loud enough to wake the persons in the rooms next door that was. But both Rogue and Peter slept heavily enough that she didn't think that would be a problem. If Rogue was even in her room that was, she never seemed to spend that much time there during the nights anymore, and Kitty knew exactly where her friend was. Visiting Bobby.

Kitty had used to have a crush on Bobby, but she was over that a long time ago and were now just happy for him and Rogue. Their relationship seemed better than ever after Rogue got the cure and Kitty was starting to think that it wouldn't be long till he popped the question. They were still young, but it seemed like something Bobby would do. Or maybe it was just her mind wanting him to do it so she could be a bridesmaid. That might very well be the case.

Warren lingered in the middle of the room, and as Kitty turned around and pulled open her dresser he peered around the room curiously. He'd never been here before, and it wasn't like he'd expected. No posters of guys decorated the walls, and no stuffed animals were visible, quite unlike some of the other girl's rooms as far as he knew. He'd been in Jubilee's room once and hadn't even been able to see the walls underneath all the posters of guys with their shirts off. Kitty's room was actually quite classy and simple, and looked quite similar to his own room.

Kitty soon turned towards him with a bundle of clothes in her arms, and his eyes sought out her. She was just so much more interesting than the room was. Then his eyes dropped to the clothes she was holding, and then the wet clothes she was wearing.

"Oh, maybe I should go, so you can change and all," he said. Kitty walked closer to him, presumably on her way to the bathroom, which door he was standing close to.

"Uhm, oh, yeah, sure," Kitty said and dropped her eyes to the clothes she was carrying. "Well, thank you for tonight then, we should do this again." She grinned and her eyes seemed to almost sparkle when she looked up at him again.

"We should," Warren said, a small smile tugging on his lips. He really wouldn't mind some more nightly trips to the kitchen with Kitty, not at all. "Well, uhm, good night then," he added, and for a moment he hesitated. Should he give her a goodnight hug now, or was that too much? Should he just go, should he…? Why did stuff like this have to be so damned hard?

Luckily for him Kitty made the decision for him. She walked that last step over to him, pulled one arm around his neck and stepped up for a hug. Her cheek pressed lightly against his, and her skin was just so soft, so warm. For an all-too-short moment they stood like this, and then she pulled away. But she was still close to him,

He just didn't seem able to get his feet to work and actually leave the room, Kitty was just looking too cute. Even in her juice-soaked pyjama she was absolutely gorgeous. All by itself his hand reached out and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered against her cheek, her skin was just so warm, so soft.

There were a sudden rustling as Kitty dropped the bundle of clothes to the floor. It seemed to take a moment before she actually realised that she had done it, but then her lips shaped into a silent 'o' of surprise. She started to lean down to pick them up, a moment before Warren did the same. Which resulted in Kitty head butting Warren's chest. She quickly straightened up again, a bashful look on her face. Her hand went to the spot she had hit, as if to feel for damages, of which there were none, it had only been a soft bump of her forehead after all. Warren followed motion and lifted his hand to her forehead, his fingers brushing lightly against it.

For the longest time they just stood there, him with a hand on her forehead, she with a hand on his chest. Then it seemed like she realised what was going on and she pulled her hand away like it was on fire. "I'm sorr—" she started saying, but Warren silenced her with a finger on her lips. They were so soft and for a moment he couldn't think about anything but said lips. He ached to lean in and capture them in a kiss, and he had done for a very long time. It seemed like some part of him had ached to do so since before he even met her. She was perfect; beautiful, kind, strong, smart and funny—she was everything he'd ever dreamed of, and there was no part of him that did not care for her, did not want to pull her into his arms and hold her and kiss her.

So he did. He leaned in and he kissed her. Just a chaste kiss on the lips before he pulled away enough to see her eyes. He was afraid he'd gone too far, that he had done something he would regret later on.

Her eyes were closed, and now they slowly drifted open and she looked at him. He couldn't decipher what the look meant. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" he said and lowered his gaze while letting his hand drop away from her cheek, where it had once again slid to during the kiss, to hang limply by his side. He'd been such an idiot, there was no way she wanted him like that, no way she'd ever want to be with him. He felt like banging his head into a wall, but just as he started to turn away from her he felt a small hand against his cheek and he looked back towards her.

Kitty wouldn't let him look away, not now. She wouldn't let him think he'd done anything wrong, because he certainly hadn't. She'd just been surprised, that was all. She would have never believed that he'd had those kinds of feelings for her, but then he'd kissed her, and that had to mean…

Her eyes met his and she held his gaze. _God, he has such beautiful eyes_, she thought as she stared at them and their soft blue colour. "Don't apologise," she said out loud and still with a hand on his cheek she went up on her toes and kissed him like he'd just kissed her. But she didn't pull away, she lingered, and soon he kissed her back.

Kitty had been kissed before, but never like this. There had been Jake, her first kiss, back in junior high, but that had been fumbling and pretty bad. Then there had been Michael, a guy she'd dated just before she came to the mansion. But that had just been wet, his tongue had been way too eager. But this? This was perfect. Warren's lips moved against hers like it was just what they were designed for. And when his tongue slid over her lips, begging entrance, she willingly granted it, and her own tongue darted out to battle with his. But this was a battle with no loosing sides, they were all winners in this fight.

A small moan sounded in Kitty's throat as Warren slid his hands into her hair and tilted her head slightly to the side. That small moan sent shivers of joy down his spine. This was incredible, and he was having trouble actually realising that it was happening. This was no dream, this was Kitty in his arms, Kitty's lips against his, Kitty's arms around his neck.

His hands slid from her hair to wrap around her waist and rest in the small of her back. He used his grip to pull her closer to him, pressing her small frame against his larger. The kiss grew more and more intense by the second, and it didn't take long till Warren felt a familiar stir in his pants. With her body pressed against his he knew she'd feel it soon, so he broke the kiss and leaned away slightly to catch his breath and calm down. He didn't want to scare her away by showing just how much of a guy he was, but with her lithe body against his it was hard to keep control. She turned him on, it was as simple as that.

"God," he whispered, and his voice sounded thick and hoarse, "I've wanted this for so long." He smiled and looked at her through slightly hooded eyes.

"Me too," she whispered back and grinned widely. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips slightly swollen from their kisses. Her hair was ruffled from where his hands had pulled through it, and in his eyes she'd never looked more beautiful.

Kitty grabbed his hand and pulled him across the floor towards her bed, which happened to be the only seat in her room, apart from the chair standing by her desk. She sat down and Warren slumped down next to her, their hands still intertwined.

Both were smiling foolishly and looking everywhere but at one another. A silence fell over the room. Warren wanted to say something, or well, he wanted to kiss Kitty more, but he wasn't quite sure how to air that idea. He'd never been too much around girls, having spent an abnormal amount of time inside while growing up, due to his wings. He'd never dated and been with girls, and wasn't sure how to do all of this.

Slowly he lifted his head and looked over at her. Her grip on his hand tightened as their eyes met. Her lips crooked into a small smile as Warren lifted her hand to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on the back of it. "Just tell me if you want me to leave, if you are tired or whatever?" he said. After all, it was in the middle of the night, maybe she would rather be sleeping.

"Oh, it's nice with guests," she said jokingly and winked at him, making Warren grin. Kitty unfolded her crossed legs and scooted closer to him, and Warren took the opportunity to wrap his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him. He kissed the top of her head, and a moment later she tipped her head back, her lips seeking out his.

The kiss made Kitty's whole body tingle, making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She wound her arms around his neck, and soon she was leaning backwards, pulling him with her down on the mattress. His torso was covering hers, a comforting weight against her.

She pulled one of her legs around his, intertwining their bodies further. He was resting on his elbows, keeping some of his bodyweight off her while still being close. His lips were soft against hers, his breath warm as it fluttered over her when he pulled away to catch his breath before once again meeting her lips. His tongue traced across her lips, and she parted them to let him keep on his explorations. He was being gentle but demanding, teasing and giving, and it was all working together to create the best kiss ever, positively making Kitty's head spin.

Warren left her mouth to nuzzle at her jawbone and neck, and Kitty used the opportunity to catch her breath. Her hands were absentmindedly stroking over his shoulders, and soon the tips of her fingers brushed against the soft feathers of his wings. She couldn't quite comprehend what was going on and was a bit afraid that she might wake up any moment to find herself alone in her bed, but the tickle of those feathers seemed very real to her.

Warren followed Kitty's neck, placing gentle kisses along the way towards her collarbone. When he reached the fabric of her pyjamas he was met with the smell of oranges. He couldn't help a small chuckle from escaping his lips.

"What's so funny?" Kitty asked, a frown on her forehead.

"It's just…you smell like oranges."

"Well, it is your fault now isn't it, you were the one who sprayed your juice all over me, weren't you? You shouldn't really be complaining." She scowled jokingly at him.

"Oh, I'm not complaining," he said and kissed her collarbone again, "not at all."

Kitty giggled and squirmed downwards, so she could find his lips again.

She had no idea how long they laid in each other arms, the time seemed to fly by and had no meaning right now. But soon the fact that it was in the middle of the night made itself known, and she had to let go of his lips and stifle a yawn. She blushed and apologised, afraid he might be offended by the fact that she was yawning while they were making out. But Warren didn't seem offended at all, he just chuckled and stroked her cheek.

"Hey, I'm the one who has occupied your room in the middle of the night when you should be sleeping." He rolled off her and started to rise from the bed, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards her.

"Please don't leave," she said and looked at him, batting her eyelashes.

"But..."

"Just... "

A soft smile played over Warren's lips as he did as she said and let himself fall back onto the bed. He rested on his back with one arm under his head and the other extended towards her. She was quick to use the opportunity and snuggled close, resting her head against his chest. His fingers softly stroked over her arm, the small touch sending goosebumps rising across the skin.

For a while they lay in silence, just enjoying being close to one another. Then Warren could hear Kitty's breath slow down, and soon it was a low hum as she drifted away into sleep. Warren cast a glance down at her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, like all the worries of their life had been removed in an instant.

Warren closed his eyes, and let himself follow her into the land of dreams, the world growing fainter as he got closer. The last he remembered was feeling Kitty wrap her arm around his waist.

For once in a long time Warren had no trouble sleeping, not with Kitty in his arms.

* * *

A/N : Yes, I have read way too many romance novels lately. It has influenced my writing. XD I was very tempted to make this into smut (and Warren was kinda keen on that too. XD), but for once I decided not to. Mainly because I've been writing a lot of it lately, and wanted to try something else, something just sweet. This was my second fic with this pairing, which I think is a very cute one, and great for fluff. Oh, and completely unrelated, am I the only one who has noticed that both "Kitty" and "Shadowcat" are options in the character selection? Seems a bit excessive huh? ;) Anyhoodles, gonna stop ranting now. Thanks for reading, hope it was to your liking!


End file.
